


Жил-был пес...

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест. Заявка: Дженсен - волк, Джаред - пёс, охраняющий стадо, который стал непригоден для работы, охромев, и больше не нужен хозяевам (по мотивам мультика "Жил-был пёс"). Между ними давняя история противостояния. Джареда прогнали из дому, он с горя подался вешаться в лес и повстречал там Дженсена, который решил помочь ему вернуть расположение хозяев. Концовка на усмотрение автора - или Джаред-таки вернулся к хозяевам, или ушёл с Дженсеном жить в лес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жил-был пес...

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: крэк, романтика

Джаред знал, что он – самый лучший. Потому что у его Хозяина все было только самое лучшее: и овцы, и дом, и Хозяйка, и Джаред. Самый породистый, самый умный, самый красивый, самый быстрый, самый послушный… Самый-самый. Его награды за аджилити, и за послушание, и за время по загону овец Хозяин с гордостью показывал гостям. А наград было столько, что Джаред не мог сосчитать, хотя умел считать аж до пяти. «Какая у нашего мальчика шерсть! Как уголь и снег!» - вздыхала каждый раз Хозяйка, вычесывая из его шелковистой черно-белой шерсти травинки и репья. Откуда мусор? Но ведь Джаред был не какая-то там домашняя декоративная болонка, которая как кошка – то у камина, то у Хозяйки на коленях. Он был бордер-колли и делал самую важную на свете работу – пас овец.   
Когда овца отбивалась от стада, Джаред мчался в траве, как ветер, приоткрыв розовую пасть, припадал к земле и гипнотизировал непокорную взглядом, притворяясь, что сейчас бросится. А если овца возвращалась недостаточно быстро, легонько покусывал блеющий безмозглый комок шерсти за ноги. Но делал это Джаред не со зла, а исключительно ради овечьей пользы: в лесу, рядом с которым находилось пастбище, жил волк. И с волком этим у Джареда была давняя вражда. Не раз хищник появлялся на кромке леса и тянул воздух, жадно разглядывая стадо. Но Джаред снова и снова с бешеным лаем налетал на противника и оттеснял обратно в гущу деревьев.  
Один раз волк даже с ним заговорил. Его почти не было видно, только глаза сверкали зеленым огнем в густом подлеске.   
\- Я Дженсен, - хрипло сказал волк.   
Какие разговоры могут быть с убийцей? Джаред щелкнул челюстями, и волк исчез.   
Джаред не боялся волка. Он вообще ничего не боялся, к тому же для своей породы Джаред был весьма крупный, а волк, напротив, - мелковат, и они не сильно-то отличались по размеру. Однако малорослость не мешала злодею резать овец просто ради забавы и подло воровать ягнят. А иногда не везло и джаредовым сородичам… Гости Хозяина жаловались на раненых собак и громко кляли словно заговоренного волка, которого не брали ни яды, ни капканы, ни ружья. Порой темными вечерами, незадолго до того, как овец пора было загонять домой, ветер доносил до Джареда шум, лай, визг, отчаянное блеяние, резкий запах крови и тяжелый дух волчьей шерсти. И тогда он злобно рычал в темноту, обещая, что в стаде Хозяина не пропадет ни единый ягненок, и что когда-нибудь он вонзит в убийцу овец клыки. Первое обещание Джаред держал, для второго все не представлялся случай.   
Вот так Джаред и жил. Преданно служил Хозяину, ревностно оберегал стадо, брал первые призы на соревнованиях, а в редкое свободное время играл с детишками. И он думал, что так будет всегда, весь его собачий век: солнце, овцы, ветер в высокой траве, детский смех и ласковые хозяйские руки. Но в одно прекрасное утро, когда Джаред помогал Хозяину выгонять овец на пастбище, случилась неприятность. Строптивая черная овца – так бы и покусал! – вдруг взбрыкнула, и Джаред не успел отскочить. Правую переднюю лапу словно кипятком облили, хрустнуло, как палка в челюстях. С тоненьким удивленным визгом Джаред отпрыгнул и чуть не оступился: лапа не держала. Он ткнул ее носом, лизнул. Лапа не оживала, только болела все сильнее. И все же у Джареда оставалось еще три, бегать он мог, поэтому, невзирая на боль, вновь помчался за стадом. Хозяин свистнул, подзывая его к себе.  
В этот день – как и во многие последующие - овец охраняла Сэнди, португальская овчарка, хорошая подруга Джареда. А сам Джаред послушно терпел боль, таблетки, уколы, тяжелый гипс и просто умирал без работы: день и ночь мечтал, как вернется на зеленое пастбище к своим овцам. Даже воспоминания о сером враге вызывали некоторую ностальгию и вместе с тем беспокойство: как там справляется Сэнди. Впрочем, он ни разу не слышал, чтобы Хозяин жаловался.   
Со временем лапа перестала болеть, однако Джаред продолжал наступать на нее несильно, осторожно и быстро. Его натирали мазями, делали массаж, показывали разным врачам, но – увы! – Джаред оставался хромым. Правда, сам он этого даже не замечал. Он полностью приспособился. И когда Хозяин впервые за долгое время позвал его с собой, Джаред, будто большелапый щенок, с радостным лаем стелился над травой почти так же быстро, как раньше. И не видел, как хмуро Хозяин пощипывает ус.   
Поздно вечером, лениво грызя мосол, он услышал странные слова «избавиться от Джареда». Кость была забыта. Джаред поднял острую морду, навострил уши и уставился на Хозяина своим знаменитым «гипнотическим» взглядом. Они хотят… избавиться от него? Наверное, он что-то не понял. За что избавляться? Почему? Те же вопросы выкрикнула и Хозяйка, а малышня дружно заревела. Малышка больно ухватила Джареда за хвост, словно отказываясь отдавать, отпускать. Но Джаред не обратил внимания. Он слушал. Хозяин говорил много и порой непонятно, но основную мысль Джаред уловил. Он больше не лучший, не самый-самый. А у Хозяина все должно быть самое лучшее: и овцы, и дом, и Хозяйка, и… Джаред. А Джаред теперь – хромой.   
Джаред опустил морду на лапы и заскулил. Воля Хозяина – закон. Джаред все равно будет его любить.

За приоткрытым окном барабанил дождь, тянуло ночными запахами. Где-то вдали тоскливо выл волк, и у Джареда губа приподнималась сама собой, обнажая сахарно-белые клыки, а из горла вырывалось ворчание. Но думал Джаред о другом. Избавиться… В многочисленных клиниках он узнал, что такое «усыпить». Щенят Сэнди «продавали». Как-то раз на стадо напали бродячие собаки, Хозяин в них стрелял. Собаки стали бродячими, потому что Хозяева их «выгнали». Что сделают с ним? Засыпать навсегда Джаред не хотел. Быть проданным – тоже: у него есть Хозяин, и других ему не надо. Если его выгонят, он останется без Хозяина, станет бродячим, и другие люди будут в него стрелять. И овец пасти он больше не сможет... Что же делать?   
Снова завыл волк – гораздо ближе, и Джаред невольно отвлекся от грустных дум. Овцы надежно заперты в овчарне, серый злодей это прекрасно знает. Так чего крутится поблизости? Джаред посмотрел на окно, и тут в его умную голову пришла замечательная идея. Можно сказать, героическая. Раз Хозяин хочет от него избавиться, надо доказать, что он по-прежнему полезный. Убить волка – чем не польза? Сейчас ночь, все спят, и никто не увидит, как он вылезет в окно. Он загрызет волка и вернется, и Хозяин поймет, что от Джареда ни в коем случае нельзя избавляться. «А если волк загрызет тебя?» - мелькнула трусливая мыслишка. Джаред оскалился на нее и чихнул. Что ж, тогда, тогда… не придется больше вот так лежать и гадать, усыпят тебя, продадут или выгонят.   
Быстро, чтобы не было времени передумать, Джаред подбежал к окну, кое-как вскарабкался на стол (это было запрещено, но Джаред успокоил себя тем, что убить волка - важнее) и ткнул в щель под рамой носом. Сильно толкнул вверх, просунул голову, наконец, ввинтился целиком. И неловко приземлился на клумбу. При прыжках с высоты лапа подводила куда сильнее, чем при беге, да еще разнылась из-за дождя.  
Мотнув головой, Джаред прислушался – волк как по заказу опять завел свою песню – и, прихрамывая сильнее обычного, припустил к темнеющему за пастбищем лесу.   
В ночном лесу было неуютно. Темно, сыро. Джаред почти моментально вымок и перемазался до ушей. Стал не черно-белым - уголь и снег, - а просто грязным. И ни тебе бабочек, за которыми Джаред обожал гоняться, ни птиц. Черные ветви, мокрая вязкая земля. А еще дождь надежно уносил запахи, и Джаред понятия не имел, где искать Дженсена. Стоп-стоп, это он что, волка по имени назвал? От возмущения Джаред остановился посреди крошечной полянки и бешено встряхнулся – от носа до кончика тяжелого от влаги хвоста. А когда поднял голову, увидел на краю полянки черную тень с зелеными огоньками глаз.  
Джаред зарычал и припал к земле, защищая брюхо и горло.   
\- Что домашний пес делает ночью в лесу? – спросил знакомый хриплый голос.   
\- Я убью тебя, - рявкнул Джаред. – Защищайся!  
\- Убьешь? За что? Разве я хоть раз тронул твоих овец?   
Джаред вдруг сообразил, что волк действительно не пытался напасть на его стадо. Стоял на краю леса, смотрел, но не нападал.   
\- Тронул бы, если б я тебя не гонял!   
Волк медленно обходил его по кругу. Джаред следил за ним, медленно поворачиваясь на месте. Начинать первым почему-то не хотелось. Если бы разбойник сунулся к овцам, Джаред бы без промедления налетел на него черно-белым комком ярости. А так и драться вроде как не за что. Хоть бы бросился, что ли…   
\- У тебя лапы кривые, - ехидно сказал Джаред.- Рахитом болел? То-то я смотрю, ростом не вышел.  
Но волк не разозлился. Вывалил язык – засмеялся.   
\- И все-таки, за что ты так решительно явился меня убивать? Да еще среди ночи. Приснилось что?  
Джаред считал, что надо быть честным – даже с врагами.   
\- Хозяин решил, что я стал бесполезным, - с напускным равнодушием выговорил он. – И хочет от меня избавиться. Если я тебя убью, он поймет, что я полезный, и передумает.   
На этот раз Джаред не удивился волчьему смеху. Чего еще ждать от злодея, как не насмешки над чужой бедой. Напружинившись, Джаред приготовился к прыжку.   
\- Глупый, глупый пес, - выговорил волк сквозь смех. – Твой Хозяин сам тебе это сказал?   
Джаред недоуменно наклонил голову.   
\- Так и сказал: «Иди убей волка, и я не стану вышвыривать тебя из дома»?  
Как пить дать – издевается. Джаред снова напрягся. Броситься, ударить зубами, отскочить, опять броситься…  
\- Джаред, из-за того, что ты меня убьешь, твоя лапа не станет прежней.   
Откуда… откуда он знает? Джаред аж выпрямился.   
Наверное, он нечаянно сказал это вслух, потому что волк снова ощерился в улыбке.  
\- Овечки наблеяли.   
Джаред прыгнул.   
Сперва его излюбленная тактика давала плоды. Джаред был проворнее, ловчее, увертливее, целил в незащищенные мехом места – щеки, уши, ноги. И почти каждый его бросок оказывался удачным, в то время как волк все хватал воздух. Удивительно даже, какой неуклюжий. Но затем очередной прыжок враг встретил широкой грудью, и Джаред отлетел в сторону. Приземлился, как кошка, на ноги, однако трава была мокрой, а разболевшаяся лапа подогнулась, и Джаред покатился по земле. Не успел он вскочить, как волк насел сверху.   
«Вот и все», - подумал Джаред, чувствуя, как длинные клыки вонзаются в загривок.   
Но шло время, Джаред уже успел отдышаться и по-прежнему оставался жив. Волк накрепко прижимал его к земле, довольно больно держал за складку шкуры на шее, однако завершать дело не торопился.   
\- Чего ждешь? – не выдержал Джаред.   
Загривок отпустили.   
\- Ты все еще думаешь, что убивать меня – хорошая идея?   
Джаред дернулся, но волк был хоть ненамного, а все-таки тяжелее.   
\- У меня больше нет идей, - проворчал он. – И терять мне нечего. Если я тебя не убью, меня или усыпят, или продадут, или выгонят.   
\- Усыпят?  
\- Укол такой. Уколют – и все. Заснешь и не проснешься.   
\- Чем уколют?  
\- Иголкой. В шприце. Да ну тебя, ты и слов таких не знаешь! – Джаред снова рванулся и снова безуспешно. – Разлегся, как на диване! Или убивай уже, или… или отпусти!   
\- А что такое диван?  
\- То, чего у тебя никогда не будет, волк, - проклокотал Джаред. – Хватит издеваться!   
Тяжесть со спины ушла, Джаред взвился на все четыре, то есть, три лапы, и принял боевую стойку. А волк как ни в чем не бывало сел и дернул разорванным ухом со следами джаредовых клыков.   
\- Я Дженсен.   
\- Ты вор и убийца.   
\- Одно другому не мешает.   
Джаред оскалился.   
\- Погоди кидаться, - примирительно сказал волк. – Давай поговорим.   
\- Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать!   
\- Ну почему же. У тебя идей нет, а у меня есть одна. Ты мне, честно говоря, давно нравишься, и я тебе, пожалуй, помогу.   
Джаред не верил. Инстинкт многих поколений отменных пастушьих собак приказывал не слушать извечных врагов и уж тем более им не доверять. Но Джаред был умным псом, и ум позволил ему на время притупить веления инстинкта.   
\- Какая еще идея?   
\- Как сделать так, чтобы тебя не продали, не прогнали и не усыпили.   
Джаред сел на свой слипшийся грязный хвост и склонил голову набок.   
\- Что твоему Хозяину дороже всего? – спросил волк.   
«Я», - хотел сказать Джаред, но вспомнил, что это больше не так, и уши его обвисли. Хм. Дороже всего… Овцы? Хозяйка? И тут Джаред вспомнил, как Хозяин сажает Малыша и Малышку на колени – каждого на одно колено – и ласково с ними говорит. Как возится с ними Хозяйка.   
\- Дети, - неуверенно предположил Джаред.  
\- Вооот, - протянул волк. – Дети ходят на пастбище?   
\- Хозяин иногда приводит по утрам Малышку. А Малыш на двух ногах не ходит. Только на четырех, как мы. Хозяин не берет его с собой.   
\- Прекрасно. Вот что мы сделаем. Когда твой Хозяин возьмет ее с собой, ты дашь мне знать. Я буду держаться недалеко и услышу. Потом ты начнешь с ней играть и отведешь поближе к лесу. И тут выскочу я, прыгну на нее…   
Если бы волк не успел увернуться, его здоровое ухо осталось бы у Джареда в зубах.   
\- Да ты дослушай сначала, бешеный! – рявкнул волк. – Я твою разлюбимую Малышку и когтем не трону! Просто напугаю. Пусть повизжит, чтобы твой Хозяин увидел. Так вот, она завизжит, и тут налетишь ты, погрызешь меня немножко и прогонишь в лес. И все. Ты спас их детеныша, ты герой, можешь дальше лежать на своем диване.   
\- Я не лежу на диване, я не кошка, - машинально огрызнулся Джаред.   
Однако идея ему… пожалуй, понравилась. И убивать никого не надо. Только… это же волк. Тут наверняка должен быть какой-то подвох.   
\- Не думай, что, если ты мне поможешь, я подпущу тебя к овцам, - подозрительно предупредил Джаред.   
\- Нужны мне твои паршивые овцы.   
\- Они не паршивые! – возмутился Джаред. – У Хозяина самые лучшие овцы!   
\- Ну, не знаю. Ты ж не даешь попробовать.   
Джаред в бешенстве заскреб землю задними лапами.   
\- Шучу, шучу. Так что, согласен?

Джаред напряженно думал. И вдруг вспомнил, что Хозяин часто ходит на пастбище с ружьем. Если он поймет, что слишком далеко от Малышки, и решит помочь Джареду, то… Надо предупредить! Джаред открыл пасть и… со стуком захлопнул. Это волк, враг, чтобы он там ни болтал. Он будет убивать – не хозяйских овец, так других. Чего же плохого, если в план вкрадется небольшая, не предвиденная волком поправочка? И никто больше не будет наводить страх на округу. Но с другой стороны, надо быть честным – даже с врагами. Джаред мучительно заскулил.   
\- Кишка тонка? – волк сделал такую пакостную рожу, что все моральные терзания Джареда разлетелись, как пух одуванчика.   
\- Что ты хочешь взамен? – резко спросил он.  
\- Немного. Показать, кто тут главный, - волк пристально смотрел на Джареда, высоко задрав распушенный хвост.   
\- Да уж не ты, - Джаред вздыбил шерсть на затылке.  
\- Пока действует наша договоренность, буду я, - волк подошел к Джареду вплотную и принялся обходить его со спины. – Ты хочешь вернуться к Хозяину, Джаред?   
Он напрыгнул сзади, положив лапы Джареду на спину. Джаред и сам так делал с другими собаками, демонстрируя свое превосходство, но подчиненным не был никогда. Это оказалось неожиданно неприятно, и Джаред заворчал было, однако быстро умолк. Что ж, он сможет вытерпеть немного унижения. Кататься на спине, подставляя брюхо, было бы хуже. И тут лапы вдруг цепко обхватили его под живот, а под хвост недвусмысленно ткнулось твердое.   
\- Ты что делаешь?! – Джаред юлой завертелся на месте.   
Точнее, попытался завертеться: задняя часть туловища под весом волка двигаться отказывалась.   
\- Показываю, кто тут главный.  
\- Я тебе не сучка, волк!  
\- Не сучка, - согласился волк. – Но ты мне давно нравишься, я же сказал.   
Приседая на задних лапах, Джаред бешено изворачивался, пытаясь дотянуться до обидчика клыками. Увы, положение было слишком неудобным. Получив пару несильных, но чувствительных укусов в нос, он угомонился, дрожа от усталости и злости, и повернул голову.  
\- Умница, - волк лизнул его в ухо. – Называй меня, пожалуйста, по имени. И хвост отведи, неудобно.   
Тьфу! Джаред отвернулся и покрепче уперся в траву разъезжающимися от мощных толчков лапами. Он очень надеялся, что Хозяин таки возьмет с собой ружье.   
  
Когда наутро Хозяйка увидела, в каком состоянии Джаред (и ковер), Джаред даже усомнился, что вчера понял все правильно. Всплеснув руками, Хозяйка затолкала его в ванну, вымыла с шампунем, вытерла полотенцем, все причитала, где же это он так перемазался, обо что ободрал нос, для чего уходил из дома, и щупала лапу. «Зачем так хлопотать над тем, от кого собираешься избавляться?» - думал Джаред, встряхиваясь и обдавая тут же завопившего Малыша брызгами. Но все-таки вечером, лежа на своем привычном месте возле камина, Джаред как никогда внимательно слушал разговоры. «Друг», «послезавтра», «деньги». Значит, его все-таки продадут. Это было лучше, чем умереть или оказаться на улице, но… Джареду не нужен другой человек! Он любит Хозяина, Хозяйку, Малышку, Малыша, своих овец. Даже ту черную, из-за которой угодил в такую беду. Теперь одна надежда – что завтра Хозяин возьмет Малышку на пастбище. Малышку и ружье. Это ружье все не давало Джареду покоя. Даже с учетом того, что сделал накануне Джен… волк, Джаред чувствовал себя виноватым. Но ведь волк не предупредил, что обойдется с ним, как с течной сукой. А Джаред не предупредит о ружье. Все честно. И все-таки Джаред мучился угрызениями совести. Так мучился, что Хозяин усомнился, не заболел ли он, и принялся щупать ему нос. Джаред воротил морду: нос болел. В довершение всего он впервые, наверное, ощутил злобу на Хозяина, и от этого стало еще хуже. Заботится он, нос трогает… А сам не сегодня-завтра продаст Джареда, который служил ему верой и правдой. Всего-то за то, что Джаред больше не самый-самый…   
  
Овцы сегодня были несносные. Джаред аж запыхался, пока навел в стаде некое подобие порядка. Волка что ли, чуют?   
Малышка, вдоволь наглядевшись на ягнят, отошла в сторону и принялась собирать цветы. Хозяин в дальнем конце пастбища чинил изгородь. Подходящий момент. Джаред огляделся и залился лаем. Хозяин тут же вскочил, не обнаружил ничего подозрительного и велел Джареду замолкнуть. Но волк, надо полагать, уже услышал. Выждав еще немного, Джаред с тяжелым сердцем потрусил к Малышке. С повизгиванием он выхватил у нее из рук недоплетенный венок и начал бегать кругами, приглашая поиграть. Игру в догонялки оба обожали. Так они и гонялись друг за другом, и Джаред широкими кругами незаметно уводил девочку все ближе к лесу. Все ближе к волку. И думал, что, если на Малышке останется хоть царапина, серому не жить.   
Еще немного, еще чуть ближе…   
\- Джаред, подожди, - запыхавшаяся Малышка остановилась. – Пойдем назад! Нельзя подходить к лесу!  
Было еще слишком далеко. Джаред подскочил к Малышке, подпрыгнув, лизнул в щеку и сделал несколько игривых прыжков.  
\- Нет, Джаред, к лесу нельзя!  
С другой стороны, чем дальше волку придется бежать, тем больше вероятность, что он таки получит давно заслуженную пулю в голову… И не успел Джаред додумать, как за деревьями мелькнула тень. Волк мчался, как вихрь, но так мягко, что Малышка заметила его, лишь когда ей чуть ли не в лицо сунулась ощеренная морда.   
Малышка не подвела, завизжала так, что у Джареда сердце оборвалось. И он отнюдь не с напускной яростью накинулся на волка. Малышка продолжала кричать, блеяли перепуганные овцы, Хозяин тоже что-то кричал, но Джаред в упоении драки ничего не слышал. В себя его привел только крепкий укус в плечо.  
\- Не увлекайся, - прохрипел волк и развернулся к спасительным деревьям.   
Прежде, чем кинуться вдогонку, Джаред глянул в сторону Хозяина. Тот вскинул ружье. И Джаред вдруг со всей отчетливостью, в красках, представил, как сталь входит в тело, разрывает мясо, дробит кость. Как пуля прерывает бег-полет. Как превращает красивое… да, красивое существо в безжизненный труп с остекленевшими глазами, которые больше не будут вспыхивать зеленым огнем в вечерней темноте.   
\- Дженсен! - позвал он на бегу. – Быстрее! Ружье!   
И прибавил ходу сам. Он должен держаться как можно ближе к волку, к Дженсену. Тогда Хозяин побоится попасть в него и не будет стрелять… Ему свистели, приказывали остановиться, но Джаред не слушал. Несколько отчаянных рывков – и он почти поравнялся с волком. И в эту же секунду грянул гром. Мир вспыхнул белым. Голову ожгло болью. Джаред оглох, ослеп, но продолжал бежать, даже когда врезался в кусты, а потом – во что-то большое и мягкое. И это большое и мягкое повело его за собой.   
  
Джаред окончательно пришел в себя в норе. Точнее, не в норе, а в яме под вывороченным деревом. Трава и корни маскировали вход, дно устилали сухие листья.   
\- Ружье, - пробормотал он.  
\- Что ружье? – голос шел как будто из отдаления. Хотя обладатель его лежал рядом с Джаредом, прижав того лапой за шею, как непокорного щенка, и зализывал ему ухо. Вернее, то, что осталось от уха. – Я думал, он не станет стрелять, когда рядом детеныш и ты.   
Джаред тихо взвизгнул и попытался вывернуться. Лапа прижала крепче.  
\- Я… я специально не сказал про ружье.   
\- Я тебя за это уже наказал. И мне понравилось.   
Джаред попробовал разозлиться, но не было сил.  
\- Ты знал про ружье?  
\- Конечно. Я же не дурак. И не слепой.   
\- Я не очень хорошо слышу.   
\- Тебя оглушило. Ну все, кровь уже не идет.   
Джаред поднял тяжелую гудящую голову. Волк зашевелился, отодвинулся.  
\- Собираешься вернуться к людям?  
\- Ну да. А что мне еще делать?   
\- Остаться со мной, например. В лесу.   
Что за глупости он несет? И все же Джаред подыграл.  
\- Таскать ягнят с тобой на пару?   
\- Ты же у нас быстроногий, - фыркнул волк. – Будешь зайцев ловить. Да и мыши с лягушками тоже вкусные. Не пробовал?  
\- Ты волк, Дженсен. А я собака. Ты мой враг. И я не могу без работы. Без овец, без Хозяина.   
\- Ты хромаешь, у тебя нет уха. А если не восстановится слух, ты станешь хуже работать.   
\- Ты так хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
\- Я реально смотрю на вещи. Ты все еще веришь, что он тебя оставит?  
«Конечно», - хотел возмутиться Джаред. Однако из горла вырвалось:  
\- Не знаю. Но я попробую. Они ведь думают, что я спас Малышку.   
Волк молчал. Кажется, сомневался. Но Джаред действительно собирался попробовать. Он верил в людей. На нетвердых лапах Джаред выбрался из ямы и потянул носом воздух, пытаясь определить, в какой стороне дом.   
\- Джаред.  
Джаред обернулся: глаза волка в глубине норы светились зелеными светляками.   
\- Если что, только позови. Я буду ждать.   
\- Хорошо, Дженсен.  
С востока тянуло овцами и дымом. Под шелестящими кронами, среди десятков солнечных зайчиков, прыгающих с листвы на траву, Джаред поковылял домой.  
  
КОНЕЦ

 


End file.
